Chains for power transmission or for material handling and processing systems, such as, for example, chains which function to move a plurality of trolleys or the like along a path in a processing plant, warehouse or the like, flex as the chain travels along the desired path. As the chain is routed along the desired path, the chain may flex to make lateral turns and/or upward or downward curves along the path. As the chain flexes, the links of the chain may move relative to the pins or bolts which define the joints of the chain. The relative movement of the links and the pins or bolts leads to wear on the components and may eventually lead to a failure of the links and/or the pins or bolts. The wear may increase if the friction between the pin and the links increases, such as due to a roughened surface (such as by machining grooves, scratches or the like) of one or more of the components and/or a lack of lubrication on the components.
In certain situations, the chains may have to negotiate an incline from horizontal which is approximately 45-60 degrees above or below horizontal. Such sharp inclines may result in binding of the chain links as they flex or bend along the curve. It is known to provide an I-pin chain with a ball formed on the forged I-pin between the side links and the center link of the chain. The I-pin may be forged with a ball or spherical shape at a center portion of the pin, such that the center link may be pivotable about the ball between the side links. The I-pin is fixed relative to the side link and center link of the chain, which is commonly known as “rivetless chain.” The ball may provide for additional flexibility in the chain, but still wears against the center chain links as the chain links move relative to the pins.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved chain that overcomes the short comings of the prior art.